Lithographic printing presses use a so-called printing master such as a printing plate which is mounted on a cylinder of the printing press. The master carries a lithographic image on its surface and a print is obtained by applying ink to the image and then transferring the ink from the master onto a receiver material, which is typically paper. In conventional lithographic (offset) printing, both ink and an aqueous fountain solution (also called dampening liquid) are supplied to the lithographic image which consists of oleophilic (or hydrophobic, i.e. ink-accepting, water-repelling) areas as well as hydrophilic (or oleophobic, i.e. water-accepting, ink-repelling) areas. In so-called driographic printing, the lithographic image consists of ink-accepting and ink-abhesive (ink-repelling) areas and during driographic printing, only ink is supplied to the master.
Plate materials include those based on UV-exposure through a mask or image-wise exposure with a laser followed by processing with solubilization in the case of positive plates or insolubilization in the case of negative plates, and those for processing using laser-ablation techniques, such as used in typical computer-to-plate plates or plate materials which are not ablative and do not need wet processing. Known examples of such non-ablative processless plate materials contain a so-called ‘switchable’ image-recording layer, i.e. a layer of which the affinity towards ink or an ink-abhesive fluid can be converted upon image-wise exposure from one state to the opposite state, e.g. from hydrophilic to oleophilic or from ink-accepting to ink-abhesive. Such materials are based on                switchable polymers (e.g. EP 924 102) which can be image-wise converted from a hydrophobic state to a hydrophilic state (WO92/09934; EP 652 483) or vice-versa (U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,572; EP 200 488; EP 924 065);        thermally induced coalescence of thermoplastic polymer particles in a crosslinked binder (U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,937; EP-A 882 583; Research Disclosure no. 33303); and        thermally induced rupture of microcapsules and the subsequent reaction of the microencapsulated oleophilic compounds with functional groups on cross-linked hydrophilic binders (U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,573; EP 646 476; EP 949 088).        
In offset printing a fountain solution and then the ink are applied to the printing plate on a drum and they are transferred to an intermediate (rubber) roll, known as the offset blanket, from which they are printed onto paper sheets transported between the impression cylinder and the intermediate (rubber) roll.
The fountain solution is transferred via a series of rolls to the printing plate or a fine emulsion of ink and the fountain solution are prepared on an ink roll which is then applied to the plate. The fountain solution conventionally acts as a weak sacrificial layer and prevents ink from depositing on the non-image area of the plate and has the function of rebuilding the non-printing (desensitized) areas of the printing plate during a press run. This is usually realized with acid, usually phosphoric acid, and gum arabic, the acid and gum combining to form a molecule that helps the adsorption of the gum to the metal of the plate and thereby making a hydrophilic surface. Fountain solutions have historically contained isopropyl alcohol to reduce the surface tension and thereby to provide for more uniform dampening of the printing plate, but, by eliminating (or greatly reducing) the isopropyl alcohol as a fountain solution additive, printers are able to reduce VOC (volatile organic compound) emissions significantly. In such fountain solutions isopropyl alcohol is replaced with lower volatility glycols, glycol ethers, or surfactant formulations. Conventional fountain solutions may also contain anti-corrosion agents, pH-regulators and surfactants.
WO 01/88958 discloses in claim 1 a method of forming a pattern of a functional material on a substrate comprising: applying a first pattern of a first material to said substrate; and applying a second functional material to said substrate and said first material, wherein said first material, said second functional material, and said substrate interact to spontaneously form a second pattern of said second functional material on said substrate, to thereby form a pattern of a functional material on a substrate.
WO 01/88958 further discloses in claim 27 a method of forming a pattern of a functional material on a substrate comprising: non-contact printing a first pattern of a first material on said substrate; and applying a second functional material to said substrate and said first material, wherein said first material, said second material, and said substrate interact to spontaneously form a second pattern of said second functional material on said substrate, to thereby form a pattern of a functional material on a substrate.
WO 01/88958 also discloses in claim 47 a method of forming a pattern of a functional material on a substrate comprising: non-contact printing a first pattern of a first material on said substrate; and applying a second functional material to said substrate and said first material, wherein said first and second functional materials are selected to have a sufficient difference in at least one property of hydrophobicity and hydrophilicity relative to one another such that said first material, said second functional material, and said substrate interact to spontaneously form a second pattern of said second functional material on said substrate, to thereby form on said substrate a second pattern of said second functional material, wherein said second pattern is the inverse of said first pattern, to thereby form a pattern of a functional material on a substrate.
WO 01/88958 also discloses in claim 57 a method of forming an electrical circuit element, comprising: applying a first pattern of a first material on a substrate; and applying a second material to said substrate and said first material, wherein said first material, said second material, and said substrate interact to spontaneously form a second pattern of said second material on said substrate, thereby forming an electrical circuit element.
WO 01/88958 also discloses in claim 110 an electrical circuit element comprising: a substrate; a first pattern of an insulating material applied to said substrate; and a second pattern of an electrically conducting material applied to said substrate and said first material, wherein said insulating material, said electrically conducting material, and said substrate interact to spontaneously form a second pattern of said electrically conducting material on said substrate when said electrically conducting material is applied to said substrate having said first pattern of said insulating material applied thereon.
WO 01/88958 also discloses in claim 123 an electronic device comprising: a) a first element comprising i) a first substrate; ii) a first pattern of an insulating material applied to said substrate and iii) a second pattern of an electrically conducting material applied to said substrate and said first material, wherein said insulating material, electrically conducting material, and said substrate interact to spontaneously form a second pattern of said electrically conducting material on said substrate when said electrically conducting material is applied to said substrate having said first pattern of said insulating material applied thereon; b) a second circuit element comprising i) a second substrate; ii) a third pattern of an insulating material applied to said second substrate and iii) a fourth pattern of an electrically conducting material applied to said second substrate and said third material, wherein said insulating, electrically conducting material, and said second substrate interact to spontaneously form a fourth pattern of said electrically conducting material on said substrate when said electrically conducting material is applied to said substrate having said third pattern of said insulating material applied thereon; and c) an electrically connection between said first and second circuit elements.
WO 01/88958 also discloses in claim 127 a Radio Frequency (RF) tag comprising a pattern of a non-conductive first material on a substrate and a coating of an electrically conductive second material disposed over said substrate and said first material, wherein said first material, said second material, and said substrate interact to spontaneously form a second pattern of said second material on said substrate, to thereby form an Inductor-Capacitor (LC) resonator on said substrate.
WO 01/88958 also discloses in claim 141 a mechanical device comprising: a) a first component comprising: i) a first substrate; ii) a first pattern of first material to said first substrate and iii) a second pattern of material applied to said first substrate and said first material, wherein said second pattern of said second material is spontaneously formed by the interaction of said first material, said second material and said first substrate; and b) a second component comprising i) a second substrate; ii) a third pattern of a third material applied to said second substrate and iii) a fourth pattern of a fourth material applied to said second substrate and said third material, wherein said fourth pattern of said fourth material is spontaneously formed by the interaction of said third material, said fourth material and said substrate; and wherein said first and second components are oriented in a such a way that the second and fourth patterns oppose each other, and are selected from the group consisting of identical patterns, inverse patterns, and any mechanically useful combinations.
In 2001, Hohnholz et al. in Synthetic Metals, volume 121, pages 1327-1328, reported a novel method for the preparation of patterns from conducting and non-conducting polymers on plastic/paper substrates. This method, “Line Patterning” (LP), does not involve printing of the polymers and incorporates mostly standard office equipment, e.g. an office type laser printer. It is rapid and inexpensive. The production of electronic components, e.g. a liquid crystal and a push-button assembly were reported.
It has been found that aqueous solutions and dispersions of intrinsically conductive polymers upon coating upon a surface with hydrophobic and hydrophilic areas eventually exclusively permeate to the hydrophilic areas, but at a speed which makes such processes industrially impracticable. There is a need for a mass-production process for producing conductive patterns of intrinsically conductive polymer. There is also a need for a mass-production process for other functional patterns such as fluorescent, phosphorescent, X-ray phosphor and pH-indicator patterns.